Question: $ABCD$ is a rectangular sheet of paper that has been folded so that corner $B$ is matched with point $B'$ on edge $AD.$ The crease is $EF,$ where $E$ is on $AB$ and $F$ is on $CD.$ The dimensions $AE=8, BE=17,$ and $CF=3$ are given. The perimeter of rectangle $ABCD$ is $m/n,$ where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n.$
[asy] size(200); defaultpen(linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10)); pair A=origin, B=(25,0), C=(25,70/3), D=(0,70/3), E=(8,0), F=(22,70/3), Bp=reflect(E,F)*B, Cp=reflect(E,F)*C; draw(F--D--A--E); draw(E--B--C--F, linetype("4 4")); filldraw(E--F--Cp--Bp--cycle, white, black); pair point=( 12.5, 35/3 ); label("$A$", A, dir(point--A)); label("$B$", B, dir(point--B)); label("$C$", C, dir(point--C)); label("$D$", D, dir(point--D)); label("$E$", E, dir(point--E)); label("$F$", F, dir(point--F)); label("$B^\prime$", Bp, dir(point--Bp)); label("$C^\prime$", Cp, dir(point--Cp));[/asy]

Solution: [asy] pointpen = black; pathpen = black +linewidth(0.7); pair A=(0,0),B=(0,25),C=(70/3,25),D=(70/3,0),E=(0,8),F=(70/3,22),G=(15,0); D(MP("A",A)--MP("B",B,N)--MP("C",C,N)--MP("D",D)--cycle); D(MP("E",E,W)--MP("F",F,(1,0))); D(B--G); D(E--MP("B'",G)--F--B,dashed); MP("8",(A+E)/2,W);MP("17",(B+E)/2,W);MP("22",(D+F)/2,(1,0)); [/asy]
Since $EF$ is the perpendicular bisector of $\overline{BB'}$, it follows that $BE = B'E$ (by SAS). By the Pythagorean Theorem, we have $AB' = 15$. Similarly, from $BF = B'F$, we have\begin{align*} BC^2 + CF^2 = B'D^2 + DF^2 &\Longrightarrow BC^2 + 9 = (BC - 15)^2 + 484 \\ BC  &= \frac{70}{3} \end{align*}Thus the perimeter of $ABCD$ is $2\left(25 + \frac{70}{3}\right) = \frac{290}{3}$, and the answer is $m+n=\boxed{293}$.